


Back Off He's Mine

by Hazloveshisboo



Series: Back Off, He's Mine [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Punk Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa can't keep her mind off Harry despite the warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Off He's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Lisa’s name comes from Lisa from Supernatural because her entire story line after the first episode makes absolutely no sense and I don’t like her at all.
> 
> It’s a high school AU.

“Who is that?” Lisa asked, pointing to the tall, curly-haired senior. Rachel looked over before sighing.

“Don’t even think about it. He’s taken and he doesn’t take kindly to people who try to take to pull him away from the supposed love of his life,” Rachel’s voice is bitter.

“Love of his life? How old is he?” Lisa asked in disbelief, glancing over at him again. This time she made out multiple tattoos, covering both arms.

“Yes, love of his life. And he’s 19,” Rachel pulled the other girl away from gazing at the boy. “Forget it. It’s not going to happen; I promise.”

“Well he hasn’t met me yet. I’m sure whoever he thinks has it all has nothing on me.”

*****

“Tell me about Harry Styles,” Lisa asked the kid sitting across from her in science. She had found out Harry’s name from a lively Irish guy in the hall.

“What do you want to know?” the boy asked, looking down at his book.

“Everything,” she leaned forward.

“Why do you want to know everything?” he pushed his black-framed glasses up his nose.

“Because I do. What’s it to you?” Lisa sighed, “Just, can you tell me anything or not?”

“Fine His name is Harry Styles. He’s nineteen, a senior, and lives in his own flat. He works at a tattoo parlor and gets all his tattoos and piercings done there. He’s in a relationship and has been for four years,” the blue-eyed boy answered, not looking up from his book. “Anything else?”

“Any siblings?”

“An older sister.”

“Parents?”

“Irrelevant.”

“Where does he live?” he glares at her.

“Sorry. Supposed love of his life?”

“What about them?”

“Who is she?”

“None of your concern.”

“Oh I see,” Lisa was surprised at the sharpness in his voice, “you like Harry don’t you? Poor little boy. You’re just jealous because you have a school girl crush on the big bad boy of the school but he won’t give you the time of day will he? Because you’re just a little fag and he’s a hot, straight nineteen year old and you’re just some little freshman fag,” her eyes were filled with hate.

“I’m sixteen and my name is Louis Tomlinson. Perhaps you should find out who I am before you insult me,” his voice was menacingly quiet, eyes flashing with anger, “and don’t call me a fag.”

*****

“Where is the tattoo parlor where Harry Styles works?” Lisa asked Rachel. It had been a week since the incident in science and she decided that Louis Tomlinson wasn’t relevant.

“On Oak. Why?”

“I’ve been thinking of getting a tattoo.”

*****

At 4 o’clock that afternoon Lisa found herself in a small tattoo parlor looking at many different photos of tattoos and piercings hanging on the walls.

“Can I help you?” a deep voice sounded behind her. She turned around to see Harry Styles standing in front of her in a tank top, shorts, and piece of cloth wrapped around his head.

“Hi. You’re Harry right?” Lisa smiled as sweetly as she could.

“Yes. Who’s asking?” his voice was slow, like honey.

“Lisa Braeden. I’m new at school, just transferred last week. I heard you did tattoos and I’ve been wanting one for a while,” she tucked a lock of brunette hair behind her ear.

“Are you above the age of 17?” she nodded, “Can I see some ID?” Lisa pulled her wallet out of her purse and handed over her driver’s license. He took it and looked it over before handing it back to her. “What did you want?”

“Infinity symbol on my wrist.”

“It’ll be fifty pounds,” Lisa pulled out the bills from her wallet and handed them over. “Alright. Sit in the chair over there and I’ll be with you in a moment,” he walked over to the other side of the shop and rummaged around in a drawer. Lisa did as told and sat down in the chair. Harry made his way back over to her a small sketch in his hand and showed it to her. “This good?”

“Perfect,” she held out her wrist for him, leaning back in the chair. He pulled on some gloves and started cleaning her wrist.

*****

“Okay, keep it clean, no fluids on it, and if it bleeds a little that’s normal,” Harry said as he bandaged the fresh tattoo.

“Thank you,” Lisa fluttered her eyelashes.

“No problem. It’s my job,” he glanced at the clock, “I’m sorry but I have to go.”

“It’s fine. Um actually, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get coffee sometime. With me?”

“Actually I’m taken. Have been for four years. It’s our anniversary tomorrow,” with that Harry left the shop, letting the door swing shut behind him.

*****

“You got a tattoo?” Rachel screeched.

“Not a big deal. Just a small one,” Lisa tried to calm the other girl.

“You got one so you could talk to a boy you have no chance with!”

“I do to have a chance—”

“No you don’t,” she screamed in frustration, “you have a zero percent chance of ever being with Harry Styles.”

“Why? He’s nineteen. He doesn’t know if he’s found the love of his life or not,” Rachel sighed.

“That’s why,” she pointed over Lisa’s shoulder where Harry Styles stood with his arms around Louis Tomlinson’s waist and his lips glued to Louis Tomlinson’s.

“He’s gay? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought you were just being stubborn. I’m sorry.”

“Thanks,” Lisa sneered.

“Uh Lisa. They’re coming over here,” Rachel panicked as Lisa swung around to see the two boys walking in their direction. They stopped just a few feet away.

“Hello Lisa. Nice to see you again,” Harry smirked, “I wanted to talk to you. Louis told me what you said to him. How you said all he had was a school girl crush on me and then called him a fag?” Harry glared at her, “He’s the love of my life, my soul mate, and I plan on spending forever with him so I would appreciate if you didn’t insult him and then ask me out on a date. Got it?” Lisa nodded. “Good. Now if you’ll excuse us we have to go have hot anniversary sex in my flat for hours on end in which my tongue ring will be put to very good use,” Harry walked away, Louis under his arm with his hand stuffed in Louis’ backpocket.


End file.
